1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to gate arm damage prevention devices and more particularly pertains to a new gate arm damage prevention device for inhibiting damage caused to a vehicle by a gate arm striking the vehicle.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a lift arm that is coupled to a lifting apparatus. The lift arm has an outer end, an upper side, a lower side, a first lateral side and a second lateral side. A channel extends into the outer end and the upper side so that the channel is bounded by the first and second lateral sides and the lower side. An elongated member has a first end and a second end. The first end is positioned in the channel. A pivot pin extends through the channel and through the elongated member and the lift arm to pivotally couple the elongated member to the lift arm. The second end is pivotable upwardly with respect to the lift arm.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.